


Darlin'

by MissCellophane



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic Peter, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harley using his accent and charm to make Peter blush, M/M, Seriously peter is really dramatic in this one, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, excessive use of endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Harley was going to be the death of Peter.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 314





	Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do I need to anymore? I don't own anything.
> 
> This is stupid and cute. Hope you enjoy an overly dramatic Peter.

Harley Keener was going to be the death of Peter Parker. He just knew it. He bet Harley knew it too. The smug little smirk that tugged at the southern boy's lips every time couldn't be a coincidence. 

"You are so dramatic." MJ had sighed when he told her, "He's just flirting with you."

"No." Peter replied, "He's slowly killing me with charm."

Ned, the traitor, had only laughed at his misery. He needed new friends. 

Peter kept his eyes on his homework as he heard the lab door whoosh open. There was only one person who would be entering this lab right now and Peter wasn't gonna let him win.

"Darlin'." Harley greeted, sliding up next to Peter so their shoulders brushed, "What are ya workin' on?"

Peter took a slow breath in, not looking up to face his doom, "Homework."

"Sounds boring." Harley nudged him, "Want to do something more fun with me?"

Peter's felt his face heat up at the teasingly suggestive tone, "I need to finish this. I promised Tony and Aunt May that I would finish my homework before I did any lab work."

"Ah, and can't piss off Ms.May." Harley agreed, setting an arm around Peter's shoulder, "Fine, need any help sweetheart?"

Peter could feel his life draining already. He cleared his throat, hopefully not showing any signs of being affected. He couldn't let Harley know his attacks were working.

"No, I'm almost finished."

Harley hummed, leaning over his shoulder, Peter swallowed as his warmth soaked into his side and his scent drifted into his nose. Motor oil and something cinnamon and all-around _Harley_.

Peter sent a mental goodbye to his aunt and Tony because he wasn't gonna survive at this rate.

"You okay, sugar?" 

Peter was sure he made a noise at that. Harley really _was_ trying to kill him.

"Fine. I'm just fine." Peter gritted out, his hold on his pencil tightening. 

"You sure, honeybun?" Harley's voice was almost teasing. Peter was sure now that Harley was using a lot of endearments on purpose. Jerk.

"Whatever you say then, sweetpea. Finish your homework soon, I want to play." 

Oh my god. Peter resisted the urge to slam his head into the table or maybe his lips onto Harley's.

"Yeah," Peter choked out, "Whatever." He let his grip loosen on his pencil, trying to focus back on his homework again.

Harley's hand lingered on Peter's shoulder before he drew away, heading to his workspace a few feet from Peter's own.

Peter tried to catch his breath now that Harley wasn't right next to him and overwhelming his senses.

"Oh, one more thing hun," Harley suddenly said, turning a cheeky smile onto Peter, "You look adorable when you blush like that." then he added a wink.

Yup. Peter was definitely dead. He didn't bother hiding the thump of his head hitting the table in front of him. His life was already over anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
